In recent years, the application of the large size displays is more wildly. Currently, a large size display apparatus is mainly achieved by large size screen splice technology, for example, CRT Projected Display Wall, LCD Rear Projection Wall, DLP Rear Projection Video Wall, and plasma display wall. The large size screen splice technology is to splice a plurality of the display apparatus to a larger display apparatus. However, when using the splice technology, the seams of the plurality of the display apparatus had been seen.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is as an example to illustrated to question mentioned above. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display, a backlight source, and a circuit and power source to provide the electrical signal to the liquid crystal display, and the case to house the component. A couple of glass substrates are provided, a color filter layer and the electrodes are formed on one of the glass substrates, and the thin-film transistor, bus line, and the driving circuit to provide signals are formed on the other glass substrate. Besides, a plurality of the pixels is formed on the display zone and a frame zone corresponding to the display zone on the liquid crystal display. In the frame zone, a seal part is formed to face and contain the couple of the glass substrates and seal the liquid crystal, and a circuit part for the driving circuit to driving the pixels. Therefore, the pixels cannot form in the frame zone and not work for display.
Because the frame zone of the liquid crystal display is not work for display. When splicing a plurality of the liquid crystal display to a larger screen, there is no display in the frame of the liquid crystal display, and seams are formed in the display.